Ma vie à tes côtés
by Bleuindigo
Summary: Suite des OS Le goût de l'amour et Un ange à mes côtés. Duo pensait pouvoir enfin laisser son passé derrière lui et recommencer sa vie avec son mari et son fils. Mais le destin a parfois d'autres projets… Un coup de téléphone peut parfois tout bouleverser…


Titre : Ma vie à tes côtés

Auteur : Bleu-indigo

Genre : OOC, UA, romance , family

Couple: 01x02

Résumé : Duo pensait pouvoir enfin laisser son passé derrière lui et recommencer sa vie avec son mari et son fils. Mais le destin a parfois d'autres projets… Un coup de téléphone peut parfois tout bouleverser…

* * *

[POV Duo]

Je suis dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir lorsque j'entends Heero ouvrir la porte d'entrée avant de la refermer doucement derrière lui.

\- Keita ! Papa est rentré ! Je m'exclame depuis l'endroit où je me tiens à l'attention de notre fils qui joue dans le salon.

L'instant suivant, j'entends Keita courir dans le couloir. Et bien que je ne la voie pas, je n'en connais pas moins la scène qui se déroule en cet instant. Heero a déjà retiré ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée et posé sa mallette de travail sur le petit meuble. Quand Keita se précipite vers lui, il se baisse pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue avant de lui demander comment s'est passée sa journée d'école.

Tout cela, je le sais car chaque jour, lorsqu'Heero rentre du travail, c'est la même scène qui se joue. Keita toujours dans les bras, il vient ensuite me rejoindre à la cuisine tout en écoutant avec attention tout ce qu'il a à lui raconter.

Puis, il le repose au sol et c'est moi qui viens prendre place entre les bras puissants de mon mari. Un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penche vers moi. Son souffle chaud vient caresser mon visage et je lui rends son sourire.

\- Tadaima… Murmure-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

\- Okaeri, mon amour, je réponds de la même façon.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que les lèvres chaudes de mon mari se posent sur les miennes en un chaste baiser. Chaste, il ne le reste pas bien longtemps. Très vite, la langue gourmande et joueuse d'Heero se faufile entre mes lèvres pour un baiser plus prononcé. Ce n'est que lorsque l'air vint à nous manquer que nous consentons finalement à mettre fin à notre échange. Heero capture une nouvelle fois mes lèvres pour un furtif baiser et c'est à contrecœur que je m'arrache à son étreinte pour reporter mon attention sur mon occupation première, la préparation du repas.

Comme il en a prit l'habitude afin de m'aider, Heero met la table tandis que j'engage la conversation :

\- Tu rentres tôt ce soir, fais-je remarquer sans la moindre trace de reproche dans la voix.

\- La réunion de ce soir à été annulée au dernier moment, soupire-t-il. Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Treize a signé un nouveau contrat avec une grande marque de vêtements, du coup c'est un peu le rush… Surtout qu'il semblerait que ce client sait vraiment ce qu'il veut… Les semaines à venir risquent d'être chargées…

\- Tu penses faire des heures sup' ?

\- C'est hors de question ! Je réponds sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai briefé Treize lorsque j'ai repris le travail ! Ma carrière passe après ma vie privée et il le sait ! Finis les journées interminables et les déplacements… Au fait ! Tu n'as pas oublié que demain nous avons rendez-vous à seize heures avec la maitresse de Keita ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, me répond mon mari en venant m'enlacer.

Je ne peux retenir un soupire de bien-être lorsque ses bras puissants se referment en une étreinte à la fois rassurante et protectrice autour de mon torse. Délicatement, il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou en un tendre baiser qui me fait frissonner. Je sens Heero sourire tout contre ma peau et la caresse de ses lèvres suffit à m'électriser.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on mange ce soir ?

\- Jardinière de légume ! Ca ne sera pas prêt tout de suite tu as le temps d'aller te laver si tu veux…

\- Arigatô, tenshi… Ai shiteru…

\- I love you, Darling, je murmure en me retournant de façon à lui faire face.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui m'empare de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Puis nous nous séparons et Heero prend la direction de la salle de bain à l'étage. Après avoir baissé le gaz, je rejoins Keita au salon qui joue avec son dinosaure préféré. Je l'observe un instant depuis l'encadrement de la double porte qui mène au salon et malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à combien le temps passe vite. Quatre ans déjà…

Lorsqu'Heero redescend de la salle de bain, le repas est prêt et nous passons à table. Tandis qu'Heero se bat avec Keita pour lui faire manger ses haricots, le téléphone se met à sonner. D'un geste de la main, j'invite Heero à rester assis et me lève pour aller répondre.

\- Bonsoir, déclare la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur euh… Maxwell ?

\- C'est… C'est moi-même, je réponds après un instant d'hésitation.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi. Ayant été renié par mes parents, j'ai adopté le nom de famille d'Heero à notre mariage. Si bien que m'entendre être ainsi appelé avec le nom de cette famille qui m'a tant fait souffrir, me déstabilise totalement.

\- Monsieur Maxwell, reprend l'homme au téléphone, je suis Monsieur Albertini. Je suis notaire. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre père. Monsieur David Maxwell s'est suicidé hier matin…

A ces mots, je reste muet de stupeur, ne m'attendant pas le moins du monde à recevoir des nouvelles de ma famille et encore moins à l'annonce du décès de l'homme qui m'a tant fait souffrir par le passé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, c'est à peine si j'entends la voix du notaire dans le téléphone. Malgré moi, je me retrouve ramené huit ans en arrière, lors de mon dernier entretien avec mon père.

Ce que j'avais réussi à oublier me revenait brusquement en mémoire tandis que les derniers mots de mon père résonnent à mes oreilles. _« Tu es ridicule… Tu me déçois… Tu es indigne de porter mon nom… »_ Tels avaient été ses dernières paroles à mon égard…

Après ça, j'avais définitivement coupé les ponts avec ma famille. Et voilà qu'un homme sorti de je ne sais où venait éclater la bulle de bonheur que j'avais mis tant de temps à construire avec l'aide d'Heero et Keita par la suite.

Je suis rappelé à l'ordre par la voix de l'homme dans l'appareil. Confus, je m'excuse et lui avoue n'avoir pas entendu ce qu'il disait.

\- Je disais donc que l'enterrement aura lieu vendredi à 15 heures…

\- Ecoutez, je… Commençais-je avant de me résigner. Très bien… Au revoir…

Je raccroche avant d'entendre sa réponse. C'est encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle que je rejoins mon mari et mon fils à la cuisine. A mon apparition, Heero s'arrête dans sa phrase et inquiet, s'apercevant instantanément de mon état, il demande :

\- Duo, tenshi… Tout va bien ?

\- Papa est mort… Je déclare, sans vraiment prendre conscience de mes paroles. Excuses-moi, j'ajoute l'instant suivant avant de me lever et de quitter la pièce.

En cet instant, malgré tout l'amour que je porte à mon mari, j'ai besoin d'être seul. En une fraction de seconde, c'est toute ma vie qui vient d'être bouleversée et j'ai besoin de solitude pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans mes sentiments.

Abandonnant mari et enfant, j'allais m'enfermer dans notre chambre. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, je songeais à mon père, cet homme orgueilleux et violent qui a toujours eu que du mépris à mon égard.

Ce n'est que lorsque je suis venu vivre chez Heero après n'avoir plus nulle part où aller, bien avant que nous ne sortions ensemble que je me suis rendu compte à quelle point ma famille était particulière. Mon frère aîné, Solo, a toujours vécu comme un roi, choyé par mes parents et admiré de tous. Quant à moi, j'ai passé toute mon enfance jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, à redouter les coups et à en dissimuler les traces qui marquaient mon corps…

Le moindre faux pas, un mot de travers ou simplement un mensonge de mon frère me valait un passage à tabac. Mon dos garde toujours les cicatrices des coups de ceinture qu'aimait m'infliger mon père…

Plongé dans mes souvenirs, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir. C'est seulement lorsque je sens le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi que je me rends compte de la présence d'Heero à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire acte de présence, m'offrant le choix de lui parler si je le désirais sans me l'imposer.

Heero à toujours été ainsi… C'est lui qui a su me redonner confiance en moi et en les autres. Mon précédent petit ami ayant été du genre violent lui aussi, cela m'avait demandé beaucoup de temps pour accorder de nouveau ma confiance.

Et malgré la difficulté, Heero m'a toujours soutenu… Il a apaisé mes cauchemars et effacé mes craintes. Des heures durant il a calmé mes pleurs, fait face à mes angoisses et su trouver les mots pour me redonner l'envie de vivre et d'aimer.

Il n'est pas l'homme de ma vie, il est ma vie… Il a tout pouvoir sur moi et il le sait. Il a conscience de cette emprise qu'il exerce sur moi et jamais il n'a tenté d'en faire usage. Loin des coups et des insultes, il m'a apporté l'amour, la confiance et le bonheur. Tout ce qui m'avait toujours été refusé. Il m'a offert une vie dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêver sans jamais rien me demander en retour…

Revenant à la réalité, je me tournais vers mon mari :

\- C'était mon père… Murmurais-je, d'une voix étranglée.

Je ne pris conscience des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur mes joues que lorsqu'Heero les essuya tendrement du bout du pouce.

\- Je sais mon ange… Je sais, murmure-t-il d'une voix douce en même temps qu'il m'attire tout contre lui.

\- Je ne devrais pas pleurer pour lui… Je ne devrais même pas ressentir de peine… Il ne le mérite pas ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu et subit à cause de lui…

La gorge nouée, je n'ai d'autre choix que de marquer une pause et Heero en profite pour prendre la parole. Sa main passant et repassant dans mes cheveux avec cette tendresse qui lui est propre, il déclare doucement :

\- Comme tu l'as dit, c'était ton père…

Je ne réponds rien et il enchaîne :

\- Tu vas aller à l'enterrement ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je n'en ai pas envie… So… Solo et maman y seront et tu n'as certainement pas oublié comment s'est soldé notre dernier entretien… D'autant plus que Solo me tient responsable de la folie de maman…

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Heero, manquant de s'étrangler sous le coup de la surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Je n'ai jamais parlé à Heero de cette lettre que mon frère aîné, Solo, m'avait un jour adressée, m'accusant d'être à l'origine de tous les maux qui s'abattaient sur notre famille. Bien qu'au fond de moi, je me doutais que ce n'était que partie remise. Je soutiens son regard un instant avant de reporter mon attention sur la couette, suivant distraitement les motifs avec l'index. Après un long silence, je finis par avouer :

\- Quand les affaires frauduleuses de papa ont été découvertes et que sa carrière a prit fin, maman est devenue folle. C'est à ce moment-là, un peu après l'adoption de Keita, que j'ai reçu une lettre de mon frère…

Heero se lève brusquement, bondissant sur ses pieds, une exclamation furieuse s'échappant de ses lèvres :

\- Putain ! Duo ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Dans cette question, je ressens toute la déception et la tristesse qu'il ressent à avoir ainsi été mis à l'écart. Honteux de mon comportement et de l'avoir blessé sans le vouloir, je sens de nouveau les larmes inonder mes yeux. Heero semble s'en apercevoir également, car il se calme instantanément et vient s'agenouiller devant moi.

Dans un geste d'une tendresse infini, il prend mes mains entre les siennes et murmure mon prénom dans le but de me faire lever les yeux vers lui. Lorsque je m'exécute, il déclare d'une voix douce, toute colère envolée :

\- Pardonne-moi mon ange, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver ainsi… Mais cela me fait mal de savoir que tu aies pu me cacher une telle chose… Comment peux-tu ainsi prendre sa défense après tout ce que tu as vécu par sa faute ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il t'a suffisamment humilié par le passé ? Comment as-tu pu laisser passer une chose pareille ?

\- Je… Je voulais laisser le passé derrière moi…Recommencer une nouvelle vie avec toi… Avec Keita… Uniquement toi et Keita, je réponds dans un sanglot. C'est vous ma famille, Heero… Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde avec notre fils… Tout le reste n'a pas d'importance… Rien n'a d'importance tant que toi tu es là… Je t'aime Heero… Je t'aime plus que tout…

\- Devlynn… Murmure mon mari avant de m'étreindre avec force.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi enlacés. Mes sanglots se font moins violents mais Heero refuse de me lâcher et continue à me murmurer des mots apaisants. C'est la voix de Keita qui me sort de ma léthargie.

\- Papa ? Pourquoi tu pleures, papa ? Demande-t-il, depuis le pas de la porte.

A ces mots, Heero qui, entre temps, m'a rendu ma liberté, se tourne vers lui tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Notre fils ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et l'instant suivant, ses bras sont fermement enroulés autour du cou d'Heero qui le maintien contre lui.

\- Papa à reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, explique-t-il patiemment à son fils. Mais dis-moi ! Ca ne serait pas l'heure d'aller te coucher par hasard ? Ajoute-t-il en avisant l'heure tardive.

Keita boude mais n'en coopère pas moins lorsqu'Heero lui demande d'aller se mettre en pyjama. Avant de partir, il se tourne vers moi et me tend les bras. A la vue de mon fils, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Keita est comme Heero, il a le don d'arriver à me faire sourire en toute circonstance.

Je prends mon fils dans mes bras et il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, comme il l'a fait avec Heero un peu plus tôt. Et dans ce geste, je ressens toute sa volonté à effacer ma peine et je ne l'en aime que davantage. Tous les jours, je remercie le ciel de m'avoir offert Keita.

\- Je t'aime, papa, déclare-t-il de sa petite voix d'enfant.

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine comme à chaque fois que je l'entends prononcer ces quelques mots. Bouleversé je lui rends son étreinte avec force et l'embrasse sur la tempe tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime mon bébé… Je t'aime tellement ! Allez, il est temps d'aller dormir, j'ajoute après un court instant. Bonne nuit, mon petit ange…

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

Après une dernière étreinte, je lui rends sa liberté et il court jusqu'à sa chambre. Je reporte mon attention sur Heero et nos regards se croisent. Je lui souris et attrape ses doigts entre les miens. Il me rend mon sourire tandis que ses doigts se referment sur les miens en un signe à la fois d'amour et d'encouragements.

Puis, à son tour, il quitte la chambre pour aller rejoindre notre fils. Lorsqu'Heero rentre tôt du travail, c'est lui qui s'occupe de Keita afin de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son fils. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain attenant à notre chambre.

Je fis une toilette rapide et me brossais les dents avant d'enfiler un boxer propre et un t-shirt à Heero pour la nuit. Puis je regagne notre chambre et épuisé par les émotions de cette soirée, je me glisse entre les draps.

Heero revient un instant plus tard. Je l'observe s'affairer en silence, passant de la chambre à la salle de bain avant de se dévêtir. Et lorsqu'il ne porte plus que son boxer, il me rejoint sous la couette et me prend dans ses bras.

L'obscurité et le silence nous entour et entre les bras d'Heero, je me sens bien. J'en arrive presque à oublier ce sentiment de malaise qui m'étreint le cœur depuis le début de la soirée. Semblant sentir mon trouble, Heero ressert son étreinte autour de ma taille et m'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restons ainsi enlacés. Le temps ne semble plus avoir d'emprise sur moi et même le sommeil semble me fuir. Contre moi je sens le torse puissant de mon mari se lever et s'abaisser à un rythme régulier.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Une nouvelle fois je sens mon cœur se compresser dans ma poitrine tandis que je me sens revenir en arrière, plongé dans mes souvenirs. J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, essayer de trouver un souvenir heureux de mon père, je ne m'en connais pas. Chaque image de mon père qui me revient en mémoire apporte avec elle son lot de douleur et d'amertume.

Je le revois encore, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le regard fou et le poing levé dans ma direction. J'entends encore ses mots acerbes et tranchants qui me font l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Le regard haineux et empli de dégoût qu'il a posé sur moi, lorsqu'après avoir passé sept ans sans les voir, je leur avais présenté Heero après sa demande en mariage.

Et malgré tous les coups que j'ai pu recevoir durant ma jeunesse, aucun n'avait été plus douloureux que le regard qu'il avait posé sur Heero ce jour-là. Tout ce mépris adressé à un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qu'il n'a jamais cherché à connaître…

Durant toute mon enfance, je m'étais plié à sa volonté. J'avais tout fait pour être tel qu'il aurait aimé que je sois et pourtant, ça n'a jamais été suffisant. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'avais jamais rien reçu en retour que des coups et des injures. J'avais passé dix-huit ans de ma vie à être constamment rabaissé plus bas que terre.

Il avait fallu qu'Heero entre dans ma vie pour que je réalise que ce que j'avais vécu aurait coûté très cher à mon père si cela avait été connu. Ayant grandi dans cette ambiance et n'ayant connu que cela, je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions. Pour moi, cela m'avait paru normal et je n'avais jamais remis en cause l'autorité de mes parents ni-même le fait que j'étais le seul à subir cela.

Plongé dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs, le cœur douloureux, je sens mes yeux me brûler et l'instant suivant, des larmes silencieuses dévalent mes joues. Les bras d'Heero se referment instinctivement autour de ma taille et un soupire lui échappe.

\- Parle-moi, mon ange… Murmure-t-il, alors que je le croyais endormi. Comment puis-je t'aider si tu ne me dis rien ? J'ai toujours respecté ton intimité et je ne cherche pas à te piéger, mais comment puis-je t'aider et te soutenir, si je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ?

Durant la minute qui suit, je ne dis rien, gardant un silence obstiné. Mais Heero à raison. Durant toutes ces années, il ne m'a jamais posé de questions sur mon enfance. Il en connait les grandes lignes et sait la façon dont j'ai été traité par mes parents et mon frère aîné, mais jamais il ne m'a demandé de lui raconter les détails. Et je sais qu'il ne me le demandera jamais…

Alors c'est à moi de faire un effort. Je prends une longue inspiration et avant que le courage ne vienne à me manquer, je prends la parole. En sécurité entre les bras puissants et rassurants de mon mari, je lui raconte les dix-huit premières années de ma vie. Je lui raconte les coups et les nuits blanches passées à soigner et dissimuler les blessures laissées.

Et plus je parle, plus je ressens le besoin d'en dire toujours plus, de mettre à nu ce que je garde sur le cœur depuis toutes ses années. Comment par un mensonge de Solo, j'ai passé quatre jours enfermé dans la cave après avoir été sévèrement corrigé par mon père, cet homme qui, même après la mort, continue de me terrifier. Je lui raconte les coups de ceinture ou les coups de poings qui pleuvaient pour un retard, un oubli ou simplement parce que je me trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

Durant tout mon récit, Heero ne dit rien. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il se tait qu'il n'éprouve rien. A la façon dont son corps est tendu contre le mien, je sais qu'il est sur le point d'exploser et que s'il se retient, c'est pour moi. Derrière son silence, je sens sa tension et son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère sous l'effet de la colère.

Mon récit terminé, je me tais. Ca y est, il sait tout. Je lui ai tout raconté, de mon plus lointain souvenir jusqu'à mon arrivée à New York. Je ne lui parle pas de mon précédent petit ami, Zechs. Il connait déjà l'histoire pour m'avoir aidé à lui échapper. C'est d'ailleurs après cette histoire avec Zechs que je suis venu m'installer chez Heero.

J'appréhendais vraiment. Après tout, je n'avais jamais connu que la violence physique et verbale et rien ne me garantissait qu'Heero ne soit pas comme eux… Et plus les semaines et les mois passaient, plus j'apprenais à le connaître et plus je tombais amoureux de lui.

Heero est l'homme le plus tendre et le plus doux que je connaisse. Jamais en onze ans de vie commune il n'a ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste violent à mon égard, ni élevé la main sur moi. Bien au contraire… Il a toujours été le premier à me féliciter lorsqu'il m'arrivait de me mettre en colère contre lui. Au lieu de riposter, il se contentait de me sourire et de me prendre dans ses bras tout en me répétant combien il était fier de moi…

Finalement, c'est Heero qui brise le silence qui s'est installé. Un long soupire lui échappe et d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, il demande :

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit, Duo ?

\- Cela n'aurait rien changé, 'Ro, je murmure en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Mon tendre amour… Souffle-t-il en m'attirant à lui.

Il a le visage enfoui dans mon cou et je sens son souffle chaud caresser ma peau. Fébrile, je lui rends son étreinte. Malgré nos huit ans de mariage et nos onze ans de vie commune, j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser le bonheur qui est le mien. Chaque signe de tendresse et d'amour que m'offre Heero est comme un baume apaisant sur les meurtrissures de mon cœur.

Heero semble conscient de ce besoin d'affection qui est le mien, car jamais il n'en n'a été avare. Chaque jour à ses côtés m'apporte mon lot de petits gestes tendres. Parfois insignifiants mais qui, à mes yeux, représentent tellement… Un baiser chaste volé au passage, ses doigts qui frôlent les miens, une mèche de cheveux repoussée derrière l'oreille… Tant de petits gestes anodins et pourtant tellement représentatifs de l'amour et de l'attention qu'il me porte au quotidien…

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Demande-t-il après un nouveau silence.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour ton père… Précise-t-il. Tu vas aller à son enterrement ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, hésitais-je.

\- Quoi que tu décides de faire, garde en tête que tu ne leur dois rien, tenshi… Que tu acceptes d'y aller ou non, cela reste _ton_ choix ! Ne laisse personne te critiquer pour cela ! D'accord ?

Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à cette réflexion. C'est typiquement lui…

\- Promis, je murmure avant de lui voler un chaste baiser. Je t'aime, Heero…

\- Je t'aime Duo, gémit-il en raffermissant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ma taille. Je t'aime tellement…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je m'empare de ses lèvres pour un baiser dans lequel je tente de lui transmettre toute la profondeur de mes sentiments pour lui. Il ne faut pas longtemps à mon mari pour reprendre ses esprits et prendre le contrôle de notre échange. Mais cela ne me gêne pas. Je le laisse prendre les rênes de notre baiser, lui offrant le pouvoir de me conduire là où il le souhaite. Je lui suis entièrement soumis et il le sait…

Etonné par le silence qui règne dans la voiture, je me retourne pour observer Keita. Un sourire attendrit nait sur mes lèvres à la vue de mon fils profondément endormi. Il est tombé comme une souche.

\- Il dort ? Demande Heero, en m'adressant un rapide coup d'œil, ne pouvant quitter la route des yeux trop longtemps.

\- A poings fermés…

Heero me souris et ses doigts se referment sur les miens en une tendre étreinte. Etreinte que je lui rends accompagnée d'un sourire.

Nous sommes en route pour nous rendre à l'enterrement de mon père. Il m'a fallu toute la journée d'hier pour me décider. J'ai appelé Treize, mon patron, afin de lui expliquer la situation et il m'a généreusement donné ma fin de semaine.

J'ai du batailler avec Heero pour qu'il accepte d'aller travailler. Il disait que c'était encore trop tôt pour moi, que je ne devais pas rester seul après l'annonce d'hier. Je suis finalement parvenu à le convaincre en lui promettant de l'appeler si ça n'allait pas. Il est tout de même parti en trainant des pieds.

Puis, j'ai appelé l'école pour prévenir que Keita serait absent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine en leur expliquant vaguement la situation.

Et là, nous sommes en route pour la ville qui m'a vue grandir. Cette ville où je n'ai remis les pieds qu'une fois en quatorze ans… Si je tente de paraître détendu, mon cœur n'en bat pas moins fort dans ma poitrine sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Je redoute plus que tous les retrouvailles avec mon frère et ma mère.

Heero tente de me distraire en me parlant de mon travail. Il s'est toujours intéressé de près à ma carrière et m'a toujours encouragé dans mes projets. Parfois, il lui arrive même de passer à l'improviste lors d'une séance photo. Il s'entend plutôt bien avec Treize et du coup, cela lui a ouvert quelques portes. Ca et la publicité qu'il lui a faite en l'engageant pour la promotion de son entreprise.

\- Treize n'a rien dit lorsque tu l'as appelé ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non, il a été très compréhensif. Enfin… Je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails non plus, ça ne le regarde pas. Je lui ai simplement dit ce qu'il avait à savoir…

\- Il est toujours avec Zechs, à ce que j'ai compris ? Reprend-t-il après un court instant.

\- Toujours. Je l'ai croisé à l'agence l'autre jour…, avouais-je.

J'étais avec Heero depuis trois ans lorsqu'un jour, je suis tombé nez à nez avec mon ex, Zechs, qui s'était mis à me battre lorsque nous sortions ensemble. Je l'avais recroisé une seconde fois sur mon lieu de travail et sur insistance de sa part, j'avais accepté de boire un verre avec lui.

Il m'avait alors présenté ses excuses pour le comportement qu'il avait eu envers moi et m'avait remercié de ne pas avoir porté plainte contre lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a avoué qu'il était suivit psychologiquement et qu'il sortait avec Treize. Depuis, il m'arrive de le croiser régulièrement et si au début je n'étais pas rassuré, à présent, j'arrive à affronter son regard sans baisser les yeux.

Heero m'interroge sur cette rencontre et je lui raconte notre bref entretien. Je lui répète ce que Zechs m'a confié, qu'apparemment Treize l'aurait demandé en mariage. Je suis heureux pour lui, sincèrement. Au fond, c'est vraiment un garçon gentil, il a su me le prouver plus d'une fois, même à l'époque où nous sortions ensemble. Il souffrait juste d'un trop grand manque de confiance en lui…

Le silence nous enveloppe et bercé par le ronronnement du moteur, je finis par m'assoupir après un dernier regard à Keita.

 _\- Devlynn ! Hurle ma mère. Va chercher le pain ! J'en ai marre d'être obligée de te le demander ! Attends que ton père rentre, tu vas voir !_

 _Je traverse la maison et rejoins ma mère à la cuisine. Elle me tourne le dos et n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement pour se retourner lorsqu'elle m'entend arriver._

 _\- Prends les sous sur la table et casse-toi !_

 _J'obéis docilement et prend le billet de dix euros posé sur la table. Alors que je m'apprête à quitter la pièce, j'entends ma mère qui dit :_

 _\- Tu as intérêt d'être de retour dans une demi-heure !_

 _Je ne réponds rien et quitte la maison. Là, je me mets à courir aussi vite que possible, la boulangerie la plus proche étant située à cinq kilomètres de la maison. Quand j'arrive je suis essoufflé et ma gorge me brûle. Je prends tout de même le temps de reprendre ma respiration avant d'entrer. La serveuse me reconnait et me souris gentiment. Une fois le pain acheté, je repars dans l'autre sens._

 _Mon corps entier me fait souffrir et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais je ne m'arrête pas. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps… J'ignore les larmes de douleur qui me piquent les yeux. Quand j'arrive à la maison, la Mercedes de papa est garée devant la maison._

 _J'entre sans bruit, dépose le pain et la monnaie sur la table de la cuisine et remonte dans ma chambre tout aussi discrètement._

 _Une heure plus tard, nous passons à table. Un silence de mort plane au dessus de nous. Cela à toujours était ainsi. Soudain, mon père prend la parole :_

 _\- Qu'as-tu fais de la monnaie que ta mère t'a donnée pour le pain ?_

 _\- Je… Je l'ai reposée sur la table, je réponds, le regard rivé sur mon assiette._

 _\- Vraiment ? Demande-t-il, toujours aussi calmement._

 _\- Oui, papa…_

 _\- Pourtant, ton frère affirme t'avoir vu partir avec un billet de vingt euros… Il semblerait donc qu'il manque de l'argent. Où est-il ?_

 _\- C'était un billet de dix euros, papa, je réponds le cœur battant. J'ai reposé la monnaie sur la table…_

 _\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? Lève-toi !_

 _Je ne réponds rien et la tête toujours baissée, j'obéis. Mon père vient alors fouiller mes poches dans lesquelles il ne trouve que mes clés de maison._

 _\- Où sont les sous ? Répète-t-il en haussant la voix._

 _\- Je… J'ai tout reposé sur la table… Il n'y avait que dix…_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la main de mon père s'abat sur ma joue avec une telle violence que je chancèle sous le coup reçu. Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes et le gémissement de douleur qui manque de m'échapper._

 _\- Où sont les sous ? Répète-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse._

 _\- Je… Je te le jure, papa… Je murmure, priant que pour une fois, mon père me croit. Je les ai reposés…_

 _Mon père m'attrape alors violemment par le bras et sans un mot, il m'entraine à sa suite. Je sens la panique s'emparer de moi tandis qu'il me traine jusque dans ma chambre, tirant plus fortement sur mon bras lorsque je trébuche dans les escaliers. Ma cheville me fait mal, mais je me relève aussi vite que possible afin de ne pas l'énerver davantage._

 _Arrivé dans ma chambre, il me relâche brusquement et je manque de m'écrouler sur le sol. Là, sous mes yeux, il commence à fouiller ma chambre. Il ouvre et renverse mes tiroirs sur le sol, fouille mes affaires de cours et retourne mon placard à vêtements. La recherche est vite terminée. A vrai dire, je n'ai que très peu d'affaires à moi._

 _Furieux, il se tourne de nouveau vers moi et s'approche lentement. Quant à moi, je ne bouge pas. Je sais que si je tente de reculer, cela l'énervera encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Les yeux rivés au sol, je n'ose pas le regarder._

 _\- Où as-tu mis les sous ? M'interroge-t-il une fois de plus._

 _\- Je… Je ne les ai pas, papa… J'ai tout reposé sur la table… Il n'y avait que dix euros…_

 _\- Alors tu insinue que ton frère est un menteur ?_

 _\- Non ! Je m'exclame, sachant par-dessus tout que ce que mon père déteste le plus, c'est que l'on s'en prenne à son fils._

 _\- Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! S'exclame-t-il furieusement._

 _Son poing rencontre ma joue avec force et sous la violence du coup, ma vision se brouille._

 _\- Sale petit morveux ! Rugit-il. Je vais te passer l'envie de me mentir !_

 _Les coups s'abattent sur moi et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne parviens pas à retenir les cris de douleur qui s'échappent de ma gorge. Noyé dans mes sanglots de peur, de douleur et d'humiliation, je tente désespérément de le faire arrêter._

 _Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé avant qu'il ne se calme. Rebouclant sa ceinture, il déclare :_

 _\- Tu me feras le plaisir de ranger ta chambre avant de te coucher !_

 _Sur ses mots, il quitte ma chambre. Quant à moi, tout mon corps me fait souffrir et c'est à peine si j'arrive à me relever. Je rampe sur le sol et me traine laborieusement jusqu'à mon lit. Je prends difficilement appuis sur mes mains et me hisse sur le matelas. Haletant et à bout de force, je me laisse retomber sur le lit, immobile. Au point où j'en suis, même respirer devient un effort trop important. Ma gorge me brûle d'avoir trop crié. Il a eu la main plus lourde que d'habitude… C'est toujours comme ça lorsque je suis en vacance… J'ai plus de temps pour guérir…_

 _Soudain, le matelas s'affaisse à mes côtés et je trouve le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. A travers ma frange qui me masque à moitié la vue, je vois Solo, mon frère aîné, qui me sourit. Il agite quelque chose dans la main et je dois me concentrer pour voir ce que c'est. Je ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un billet de vingt euros…_

 _\- Merci pour ton aide ! Sourit-il avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Cela n'échappe pas à Heero qui m'observe un court instant avant de reporter son attention sur la route. D'une voix dans laquelle je perçois toute son inquiétude, il me demande :

\- Ca va ?

\- C'était juste un souvenir… Je murmure avant de reporter mon attention sur le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre.

Heero ne répond rien. Il a compris. Derrière, Keita dors toujours. Je sens la main d'Heero se poser sur mon genou et le presser tendrement en signe d'encouragement. Après un court silence, hésitant, il demande :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Durant la première minute qui suit cette question, je ne dis rien. Puis, poussé par je ne sais quelle raison, je me mets à parler. Je lui raconte ce souvenir qui s'est brutalement imposé à moi…

Je n'ose pas regarder Heero. Tout le temps que dure mon récit, je garde obstinément le regard rivé sur le paysage qui défile. Même si je ne vois pas mon mari, je n'en ressens pas moins la tension qui l'habite. Je réalise que j'aurai du peu être attendre notre retour avant de lui raconter, car déjà qu'il ne porte pas ma famille dans son cœur, à présent je suis quasiment certain qu'il les exècre.

Il nous faut bien une heure de plus pour enfin arriver à destination. Lorsqu'enfin Heero gare la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel choisi exprès à l'autre bout de la ville, Keita dort toujours. Heero le prend délicatement dans ses bras et j'attrape nos deux sacs avant de le rejoindre. Heero ferme la voiture et c'est ensemble que nous entrons dans le bâtiment.

Là, Heero s'approche du guichet et après un court instant, le standardiste nous indique notre numéro de chambre et nous donne la clé. C'est dans l'ascenseur que Keita se réveille. L'instant suivant, nous entrons dans notre chambre et comme à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt devant la beauté des lieux.

Je devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant. Entre le travail d'Heero et le mien, nos revenus ont considérablement augmentés, mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à tant de luxe. Cela me paraît déplacé, moi qui ai toujours vécu qu'avec le strict nécessaire et parfois moins.

Témoin de ma réaction, Heero me prend dans ses bras et me vole un tendre baiser. Je me laisse aller à son étreinte, appréciant cet instant. Lorsque je ne vais pas bien, je ressens un besoin accru d'affection et Heero le sait. Alors de lui-même, il multiplie les gestes tendres à mon égard et me murmure régulièrement à l'oreille combien il m'aime…

Nous terminons de nous installer et épuisé par les heures de conduites, Heero s'allonge un instant sur le lit. Pour ma part, je ne me sens pas le courage d'aller faire un tour en ville. Bien que nous ayons choisi l'hôtel le plus éloigné de chez mes parents afin de ne pas tomber inopinément nez à nez avec quelqu'un de ma famille, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que cela arrive.

Je m'agenouille auprès du visage d'Heero et lui caresse tendrement la joue tout en murmurant son prénom. S'il n'ouvre pas les yeux, je sais qu'il ne m'en écoute pas moins. Je l'informe de mon intention d'emmener Keita à la piscine. Heero esquisse un sourire et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Je lui vole un furtif baiser et lui murmure un « je t'aime » tout contre ses lèvres avant de rejoindre notre fils qui m'appelle depuis la salle de bain.

Là, je l'aide à enfiler son maillot, attrape le tube de crème solaire généreusement offert par l'hôtel, ainsi qu'une serviette. Puis, ainsi parés, nous quittons la chambre. Installé à l'ombre d'un parasol au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel, j'étale généreusement de la crème sur la peau blanche de mon fils avant de lui mettre ses bouées.

Avant de partir, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue et me dit un « je t'aime, papa ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Lui non plus n'est pas avare de tendresse. Je lui rends son « je t'aime » et satisfait, il court jusqu'au petit bassin.

Keita joue pendant une heure et demie. Une heure et demie au cours de laquelle je suis abordé plusieurs fois par des clients de l'hôtel, hommes ou femmes, qui tentent laborieusement une approche intéressée. Et à chaque fois, Keita se charge d'éloigner les opportunistes. Et malgré moi je ne peux retenir un sourire face à sa jalousie excessive. A croire qu'il a hérité ce trait de caractère d'Heero. Lui non plus n'aime pas que l'on me tourne autour. Entre les personnes qui me reconnaissent et veulent un autographe et celles seulement intéressées par mon physique et un plan cul, autant dire qu'il ne chaume pas !

Assis au bord du petit bassin, les pieds dans l'eau, j'observe Keita qui joue un peu plus loin. Une quatrième personne vient s'asseoir auprès de moi et je retiens difficilement un soupire d'exaspération. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de le prier de partir qu'une main posée dans mon cou me force à lever la tête. Un sourire étire mes lèvres à la vision de mon mari. Sourire qui s'élargit lorsque ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes pour un baiser des plus tendres.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, l'opportun a disparut. Je vois Heero esquisser un sourire satisfait avant de venir prendre place à mes côtés. Mes doigts viennent chercher les siens et il répond à mon étreinte.

\- Tu t'es bien reposé ? Demandais-je en lui souriant.

\- J'ai somnolé, répondit-il. Combien de personnes dois-je tuer aujourd'hui ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cette réflexion. Attendri, je lui caresse la joue avant de répondre :

\- Aucune… Ton fils s'est chargé de les faire fuir…

C'est au tour d'Heero d'éclater de rire. J'aime ce son. Même s'il rit beaucoup plus qu'avant, c'est quelque chose dont je ne me lasse jamais. Mes doigts enlacés aux siens, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Bientôt, Keita nous rejoint et le cri de la faim étant plus fort que tout, il quitte l'eau à contrecœur.

Je récupère nos affaires laissées sur le transat derrière nous et nous prenons la direction de notre chambre afin de nous changer. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard que ça, et le repas sera bientôt servi. J'aide Keita à se laver afin de le débarrasser du chlore qui lui colle à la peau. Lorsqu'il est propre, je le laisse s'habiller. Une fois prêts, nous descendons rejoindre la salle à manger où d'autres personnes sont déjà attablées.

Nous ne nous attardons pas après le repas et regagnons notre chambre. La piscine a épuisé Keita et il manque de s'endormir dans les bras d'Heero qui s'affaire à lui mettre son pyjama. Après quoi, il l'envoi se laver les dents et ce soir, c'est moi qui suis chargé de le coucher.

Keita embrasse son père qui lui rend son étreinte avec force et tendresse. Après quoi, il saute dans son lit et je poursuis l'histoire qu'Heero avait commencée la veille au soir. Je referme le livre après avoir lu quelques pages et j'embrasse mon fils tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Epuisé par sa baignade, il ne met pas longtemps à s'endormir.

J'abandonne momentanément Heero le temps de prendre une douche et de me laver les dents. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, il regarde la télé dont le son est au minimum. Je me glisse entre les draps et me calfeutre tout contre lui. Nous restons un moment silencieux. Entre les bras puissants de mon mari, je me sens apaisé. La tête callée sur sa poitrine, j'écoute les battements réguliers de son cœur.

C'est Heero qui brise le silence apaisant qui nous enveloppe. D'une voix douce, afin de ne pas réveiller Keita, il demande :

\- Comment ça va, toi ?

\- J'ai peur, avouais-je. Mais… Je suppose que c'est normal…

Je frissonne et Heero ressert son étreinte autour de mon corps.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix… A vrai dire, j'évite de trop y penser… Heero ? Crois-tu que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de juger, tenshi, répondit-il. Que j'approuve ou non, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est _ta_ décision ! Toi seul peux décider de ce que tu veux faire !

\- Je… J'ai tellement peur, 'Ro… Je murmure en me blottissant entre ses bras. J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire… J'ai tellement à perdre à présent… Autant toi que Keita… Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Heero…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Heero pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Je réponds à son baiser avec toute la profondeur de mon désespoir, m'accrochant à lui de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de dériver.

Lorsque notre échange se termine, j'ai provisoirement oublié mes angoisses. Heero me sourit et je lui murmure un « je t'aime » avant de me recaler tout contre lui.

Nous discutons encore un long moment de tout et de rien. Le sommeil me fuis et je sais qu'il en est de même pour Heero. Même s'il n'en montre rien, lui aussi appréhende la journée de demain… Sa seule et unique rencontre avec ma famille s'est soldée par une menace à peine voilée faite à mon frère. Il n'a pas peur, bien au contraire ! Il redoute seulement d'avoir à mettre sa menace à exécution… Car cela serait synonyme d'ennuis, même si mon frère n'est plus aussi influent qu'avant depuis la déchéance de mon père…

Heero finit par s'endormir et je le rejoins un peu plus tard. Je sombre dans un sommeil agité que même les bras d'Heero ne parviennent pas à calmer.

 _\- C'est ce que tu appelles faire de ton mieux ? Hurle mon père en m'envoyant une nouvelle gifle magistrale._

 _\- Papa… Je t'en prie... Le suppliais-je au bord des larmes._

 _Mais noyé dans sa colère, mon père n'écoute pas et continue de me frapper. Il froisse mon bulletin de note et me le jette au visage, m'humiliant toujours un peu plus. Moi qui étais si fier en voyant mon presque seize de moyenne générale, je me sens plus misérable que jamais. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes et celles-ci se mettent à couler le long de mes joues tandis que je fais mon possible pour retenir les sanglots qui me nouent la gorge._

 _\- Je me demande bien pourquoi je continue de te payer l'école ! Poursuit mon père. T'es même pas capable de ramener un bulletin correct, petit con ! Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur ton frère ! Lui au moins il aura un avenir, contrairement à toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dans ta vie, Devlynn ? Le tapin ? Ramène-moi encore une note comme ça et je t'envois faire la pute, puisque visiblement étudier est trop difficile pour toi ! A défaut de ramener des bonnes notes, tu pourras toujours nous ramener du fric ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de foutre du fric par la fenêtre pour toi ! Sale petit ingrat ! S'exclame-t-il en m'envoyant son poing au visage._

 _Déjà étourdit par les coups précédents, je n'ai pas la force ni le courage d'encaisser ce nouveau coup. Soudain, je me sens chuter à l'arrière et l'instant suivant, je dévale les escaliers. Chacune des rencontres de mon corps avec les marches en bois est une agonie. La moindre parcelle de mon corps me fait souffrir. Un craquement sinistre se fait alors entendre et une douleur fulgurante me vrille le poignet lorsque j'atteins le sol de l'étage inférieur._

 _Malgré la douleur, je ne réagis pas. J'ai trop mal. Intérieurement, je prie pour que cela s'arrête un jour… Je prie pour qu'un jour mon père oublie de retenir ses coups… Pour qu'un jour je succombe sous ses poings et qu'enfin la douleur cesse…_

 _En attendant je suis là, immobile. Je réagis à peine lorsque j'entends mon père descendre les escaliers pour me rejoindre. Même le coup de pied qu'il m'envoi dans le ventre parvient à peine à me faire bouger._

 _\- Libère le passage, sale petit bâtard ! Rage mon père en m'attrapant par le poignet._

 _Un hurlement de douleur s'échappe de ma gorge lorsqu'il tire sur mon poignet douloureux pour me relever sans la moindre douceur._

 _\- Ferme ta gueule, Devlynn ! Crie ma mère depuis le salon en augmentant le son de la télévision._

 _\- Ta entendu ta mère, morveux ! Rugit mon père. Ta gueule !_

 _Son poing atterri une fois de plus sur mon visage déjà bleui par les coups précédents. Ca en est trop pour moi. Allongé sur le sol dans une demi-inconscience, c'est à peine si j'entends ma mère nous rejoindre, suivie de près par Solo qui ricane devant mon état._

 _\- Regarde-moi cet abruti !_

 _\- Tu crois que c'est cassé ? Demande ma mère en avisant l'état de mon poignet._

 _\- Cassé ou pas, il attendra ! Avec sa gueule, impossible de faire croire à une chute dans les escaliers ! Putain ! Hey ! P'tit con ! Retourne dans ta chambre et tu as interdiction d'en ressortir avant demain ! C'est clair ? Et si je t'entends te plaindre je te fous une raclée !_

Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, retenant à grand peine un cri d'horreur. Assis dans le lit, je tente de retrouver une respiration calme et régulière. A côté de moi, Heero bouge dans son sommeil.

Le plus discrètement possible, je quitte le lit et me rend à la salle de bain. Là, je prends le temps de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur avant de me passer le visage sous l'eau fraîche. Lorsque je me redresse, je vois Heero dans le miroir qui m'observe d'un air inquiet. Calé contre l'encadrement de la porte, il croise mon regard dans le miroir et demande d'une voix à la fois lasse et peinée :

\- Encore un cauchemar ?

J'acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête. Mon regard hanté suffit. Dans le miroir, je vois Heero fermer la porte derrière lui avant d'esquisser un pas dans ma direction. L'instant suivant, son torse est collé à mon dos et ses lèvres effleurent mon cou.

Je me retourne entre ses bras afin de lui faire face et il s'empare de mes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. Baiser auquel je réponds avec autant d'ardeur, ayant plus que tout le besoin de me sentir aimé.

Les mains de mon mari s'égarent sur mon corps et avant que je ne réalise entièrement ce qui se passe, je me retrouve assit sur le bord du lavabo. Heero vient prendre place entre mes cuisses tout en parsemant mon cou de tendres baisers.

Alors que je m'apprête à me laisser complètement aller, un éclair de lucidité me retient lorsque je prends entièrement conscience de la situation. Une main sur le torse ferme de mon amant, je le repousse à contrecœur :

\- Arrête… Keita…

\- Il dort à poings fermés… Déclare mon mari en revenant l'assaut. Et j'ai terriblement envie de toi...

Ces simples mots me suffisent et le cœur gonflé d'un amour dévorant, je m'abandonne entièrement entre les bras de mon mari.

Heero me fait l'amour, là, dans la salle de bain luxueuse de l'hôtel, sur le marbre du lavabo. Et entre ses bras, abandonné au plaisir qu'il me donne, j'en oublie mon passé, mes cauchemars et la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là.

Ses mains et ses lèvres parcourent mon corps sans relâche tandis qu'il me fait sien avec une douceur et une patience qui lui est propre. Les mots d'amour qu'il me murmure à l'oreille provoquent en moi un élan d'amour incommensurable et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui crier mon amour pour lui.

Heero semble le sentir, car il augmente ostensiblement la cadence de ses va et vient. Et lorsque la jouissance s'empare de moi, je me mords violemment la lèvre en gémissant bruyamment.

Le souffle court, Heero s'empare de mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Je ne me fais pas prier pour y répondre et bientôt nos langues se mêlent et se caressent avec une impatience teintée de douceur. A l'oreille, je lui murmure combien je l'aime tout en raffermissant mon étreinte autour de sa taille, craignant plus que tout de le voir partir.

Témoin de cela, Heero me rend mon étreinte avec force. Il sait combien j'ai davantage besoin de ressentir son amour dans les moments difficiles. Ayant manqué d'amour et de tendresse durant les vingt premières années de ma vie, j'ai toujours, incrustée en moi, la peur de voir mon bonheur présent s'envoler.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars tous les soirs… Murmure-t-il, après un long moment, le visage toujours enfoui dans mon cou tandis que je lui caresse la nuque du bout des doigts.

\- L'angoisse je suppose… Cela a du faire ressurgir les souvenirs que j'ai tenté d'effacer de ma mémoire ces dernières années…

\- J'ai mal de te voir ainsi… D'être témoin de ta souffrance sans pouvoir rien faire pour t'aider…

\- Ta présence est déjà plus que ce que je n'ai jamais rêver avoir un jour… Tu m'apportes déjà tellement rien qu'en était présent à mes côtés… Tu es ma stabilité Heero, tu es le repère le plus important dans ma vie, mon point d'ancrage lorsque le monde s'effondre autour de moi…

\- Je t'aime, murmure Heero. Mon amour… Ma merveille…

Je ne réponds rien, la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Après un temps indéterminé, je murmure :

\- Je voudrais que tout ceci soit déjà terminé, 'Ro… Je voudrais pouvoir retrouver notre vie…

\- Demain soir, mon ange… Demain soir, tout sera terminé… Tu oublieras tous ces cauchemars et tout redeviendra comme avant… On sera de nouveau rien que nous… Toi, moi et Keita… Je te le promets…

Et pour sceller cette promesse, il ravi mes lèvres pour un baiser tout en douceur.

La main d'Heero serrant fermement la mienne, tandis que de son bras libre, il porte Keita, je suis le cortège funéraire qui traverse l'église jusqu'à l'autel. Bien que je tente d'en faire abstraction, je ne peux ignorer les murmures curieux pour certains, outragés pour d'autres tandis que les gens présents me dévisagent à mon passage.

Arrivé près du cercueil, je ne peux réprimer un hoquet de surprise et de crainte à la vue de la photo souriante de mon père, posée dessus. Heero le sens car ses doigts se referment sur les miens en un signe d'encouragement muet.

Puis, sous le regard furieux et outré de mon frère, il prend place sur le premier banc, prenant soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et mon frère en me faisant rempart de son corps. Keita est assis entre nous et regarde un peu partout avec curiosité. Nous lui avons vaguement expliqué la situation sans trop entrer dans les détails, estimant qu'il était encore trop jeune pour cela.

Pour ma part, je n'ose pas tourner la tête de peur de croiser le regard haineux de mon frère. Ma mère elle semble complètement ailleurs, comme si elle ne réalise pas ce qui se passe. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'a pas adressé le moindre regard. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir blessé par tant d'indifférence.

Heero me presse doucement la main comme pour me réconforter de sa présence. Mais dans un état second, c'est à peine si je m'en rends compte. Puis, la musique s'achève et le prêtre prend la parole. Pour ma part, je prends alors vraiment conscience de ce qui m'arrive, de ma présence en ce lieu et surtout, de la mort de mon père… Bien que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années, il était toujours en vie, même s'il ne se souciait plus de moi… Ce n'est que maintenant, à voir sa photo sur le cercueil en bois qui repose à mes côtés que je prends réellement conscience du côté immuable de son départ… Et malgré moi, je me mets à sangloter silencieusement.

Durant toute la cérémonie, je reste plongé dans un état second, me levant et m'asseyant sur les ordres du prêtre par pur reflexe. Mon esprit est assailli de questions auxquelles je ne parviens pas à trouver de réponses. Pourquoi suis-je réellement venu ? Est-ce dans le but de pardonner à mon père ? De me faire pardonner ? Je ne saurais le dire… Tout comme je ne saurais expliquer cette douleur qui m'étreint le cœur…

Serais-je un jour capable de pardonner à mon père les années d'humiliation et de souffrance qu'il m'a fait vivre ? Serais-je capable de le voir autrement que comme un tortionnaire ? De bannir toute cette rancœur et cette colère qui étreint mon cœur à l'entente de son nom ?

Lorsque le prêtre nous invite à nous lever et à venir bénir le cercueil, je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Heero me presse tendrement la main en signe de réconfort, tandis que mon frère et ma mère me passent devant. Si mon frère me foudroie du regard, ma mère elle semble complètement déconnectée, comme si elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Malgré moi, je l'entends murmurer à l'attention de mon frère :

\- C'est dommage que David ne soit pas venu… Et ta sœur… Solo, sais-tu où est ma petite Evelyn ?

Je sursaute à ces mots. Heero les a entendus également car l'instant suivant, ses bras se referment autour de mes épaules. Il me murmure des paroles réconfortantes et m'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Un peu sonné, je me laisse aller à son étreinte.

Puis, lorsque tout le monde a apporté sa bénédiction, le cercueil est ramené au corbillard qui attend à l'extérieur et l'église se vide peu à peu. Me tentant par la main, Heero me guide jusqu'à la sortie. A peine sommes-nous dehors que Solo m'attrape vivement par l'épaule, me forçant à me retourner :

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Crache-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi, ignorant les regards un peu trop curieux posés sur nous.

\- C'était également mon père ! Ripostais-je en me dégageant de sa poigne de fer. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire d'être là ! M'exclamais-je, tenant tête à mon frère pour la première fois de ma vie.

\- Regarde-toi, Devlynn ! S'exclame-t-il. Crois-tu que papa aurait souhaité ta présence ? Crois-tu qu'il serait heureux de te voir là, à afficher ta petite vie parfaite !? Comment oses-tu te moquer de notre peine ? Papa avait raison, tu n'as jamais apporté que la honte sur notre famille ! Et même aujourd'hui, en ce jour de deuil, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te faire remarquer… S'il était là, aujourd'hui, c'est pas seulement quelques gifles qu'il t'aurait donné…

\- Je… Je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi… Continue de m'ignorer… De toute façon, ce soir je serais de nouveau sorti de ta vie…

\- Ne me répond pas ! Rugit-il avec mépris en levant la main, prêt à me frapper.

Son geste fut interrompu par Heero, qui, lui adressant un regard glacial, intercepta sa main avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne.

\- Touchez ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux et je vous jure que passer le reste de ma vie en prison sera le cadet de mes soucis…

Solo se dégage tant bien que mal de la poigne de mon mari et reporte son attention sur moi :

\- Pars d'ici ! Cracha-t-il. Tu ne fais pas parti de cette famille… Tu n'en n'as jamais fait partie…

Et sur ces mots douloureux, il s'éloigna rapidement. Cependant, il se stoppe en voyant ma mère venir dans ma direction. Cela ne m'avait pas échappé non plus et malgré moi, je me tendis dans l'attente angoissée de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Evelyn ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, mais emprunte d'une douceur que je ne lui avais encore jamais entendue.

Je me figeais. Bouleversé malgré moi par tout l'amour qui transperçait dans la voix de ma mère, même si j'avais conscience qu'elle ne s'adressait pas réellement à moi, mais à cet être imaginaire que j'aurais du être si j'étais née fille, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, quoi que plus faiblement.

\- Bonjour, maman… Murmurais-je, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, je restais immobile. Malgré tout, j'étais incapable de lui rendre ce signe de tendresse. Je n'en éprouvais pas la moindre envie. Car si au fond de moi, j'étais touché de la considération qu'elle faisait preuve à mon égard pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'en oubliais pas moins toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées par son silence et son méprit.

\- Seigneur, ce que tu es belle… Ma petite princesse… Oh… Et tu as un petit garçon ! S'exclame-t-elle en voyant Keita pour la première fois. Je suis tellement fière de toi… Ma petite fille… Ajoute-t-elle en me caressant tendrement la joue.

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Elle est interrompue dans son geste par Solo qui arrive à grand pas et lui attrape la main, comme pour l'empêcher de me toucher.

\- Maman ! S'exclame-t-il. Ce n'est pas Evelyn… C'est ton fils, Duo ! Evelyn n'existe pas !

\- Mais si regarde… Commence ma mère, visiblement troublée.

\- Non maman, répète Solo.

Le regard de ma mère redevient alors celui qu'il a toujours été, empli de dégoût et de mépris. Dans ma poitrine, je sens l'élan d'espoir qui était né en moi fondre comme neige au soleil avant d'avoir pu éclore.

\- C'est vrai ? Demande alors ma mère, d'une voix glaciale, cette même voix que je lui ai toujours connue. Tu n'es pas ma fille ?

Sur ces mots, elle me gifle avec une violence inouïe, tandis que les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues. Mon frère me toise de toute sa hauteur et m'adresse un sourire empli de satisfaction malsaine. Le seul signe d'affection que ma mère ne m'ait jamais montré dans ma vie, Solo venait de me l'arracher sans la moindre pitié.

A mes côtés, je devine Heero prêt à craquer. Sa tension est palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cependant, il s'efforce de se calmer et prend Keita dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes pour le calmer. Il s'était mis à pleurer lorsque ma mère m'avait giflé et je me sentais honteux d'avoir offert un tel spectacle à mon fils.

La vue brouillée par les larmes, je regarde mon frère et ma mère s'éloigner de moi. Je n'entends pas les commentaires désobligeants qui fusent autour de nous. A vrai dire, je ne prête plus attention à rien.

C'est les bras chauds et incroyablement tendres d'Heero qui me ramènent à la réalité. Noyé dans des sanglots bruyants, je m'abandonne à la chaleur de l'étreinte de mon mari.

\- Sèche tes larmes, mon amour… Je t'en prie… Murmure-t-il douloureusement. Ils ne les méritent pas… Ils ne méritent pas ta peine, mon ange… Ne pleure pas pour eux… Pleure de joie, pleure de plaisir, mais pas de tristesse…

\- Ca fait tellement mal, Heero… Sanglotais-je.

\- Je sais… Je sais, _Kokoro_ … Tente-t-il de me consoler, sa main naviguant tendrement dans mon dos en cercles apaisants. Mais au fond de toi tu t'y attendais tout de même un peu, non ?

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ce mépris… Je ne comprends pas, Heero…

\- Bien sûr que non tu n'as jamais mérité ça, tenshi… Tu es une personne formidable, Duo… Tu es juste tombé sur la mauvaise famille… Sur des personnes incapables de voir à quel point tu es un être extraordinaire… Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je t'aime, mais parce que c'est réellement ce que tu es… Tu es un ange, Devlynn… Regarde-toi ! Tu es là, en dépit des circonstances et malgré tout ce que ton père t'a fait subir… Et tu pleures encore pour des personnes qui ne le méritent pas… Ils ne méritent pas tant de clémence de ta part, mon ange… Mon amour…

Je ne réponds rien, bouleversé par le monologue de mon mari. Il a toujours su trouver les mots pour m'émouvoir et me réconforter. Un silence apaisant nous entour et après un temps indéterminable, je murmure :

\- Partons d'ici…

Sur ses mots, j'attrape Keita qui jusqu'à maintenant à été d'une sagesse exemplaire. Je le sers contre moi et dépose une multitude de baisers sur son visage, l'entourant de tout l'amour dont j'ai moi-même manqué durant toute ma jeunesse.

Heero m'attrape la main et alors que nous nous éloignons, un cri retenti dans notre dos :

\- Hey ! Regardez là-bas ! C'est Devlynn Maxwell ! C'est Shinigami !

Et avant que nous ayons le temps de nous échapper, nous somme entourés par un nuage de journaliste tandis que les flashes nous éblouis. Par reflexe, je cache le visage de Keita derrière ma main, gardant son visage enfoui dans mon cou afin de le protéger de la curiosité malsaine de tous ces gens qui nous entourent.

J'aurai du me douter que les journalistes seraient là… Après tout, mon père était un politicien influent et si le scandale dans lequel il était impliqué s'est atténué avec le temps, les médias auront certainement profité de la nouvelle de son suicide pour la remettre au goût du jour.

Cependant, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois qu'ils pourraient s'intéresser à moi. Après tout, quelle est l'importance d'un jeune mannequin à côté d'un scandale aussi important que celui provoqué par mon père ?

Plus téméraire que ses collègues une des journalistes approche son micro de moi et demande, criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des flashes et des autres questions qui fusent :

\- Shinigami ! M'appelle-t-elle par ce surnom que je déteste par-dessus tout. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais dit que vous étiez apparenté à la famille de David Maxwell, le célèbre politicien ? Est-il vrai que vous n'avez pas vu votre famille depuis des années ? Quelle à été votre réaction à l'annonce du suicide de votre père ?

Toisant la jeune femme, je déclare de ma voix la plus impersonnelle :

\- Je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions… A présent, veuillez nous laisser passer…

\- Monsieur Yuy… Tente-t-elle du côté d'Heero. Que signifie la scène dont nous avons été témoin un peu plus tôt ? Pouvez-vous nous donner quelques explications ?

\- Mon mari a été clair sur la question ! Vous ne recevrez aucune réponse de notre part ! Répond froidement Heero.

La main d'Heero se pose au creux de mes reins, m'invitant à avancer tout en me rassurant de sa présence à mes côtés. Alors que nous commençons à nous éloigner, un des journalistes, reprend :

\- Avez-vous vraiment été battu par votre père ? Les rumeurs qui courent sont-elles fondés ? Un de vos voisins de l'époque à avoué avoir entendu des cris s'échapper quotidiennement de votre résidence… Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ?

A ces mots, je me fige, livide. Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, je me retourne lentement pour faire face à mon mari, le suppliant de mettre un terme à cet enfer. La détresse dans mon regard n'échappe pas à Heero. En un geste protecteur, il m'attire vers lui et reportant son attention sur le groupe de journaliste qui nous entour, il déclare d'une voix glaciale :

\- Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos informations, mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser vos questions. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes venus ici pour un enterrement et non pour répondre à vos questions toutes plus déplacées les unes que les autres. Approchez-vous de mon mari ou de mon fils, et je vous jure que je vous intente un procès pour harcèlement et non respect de la vie privée !

\- Monsieur Yuy, s'il vous plait… Commença un jeune homme avant d'être interrompu par une jeune journaliste au premier rang.

\- Vous ne démentez pas… Cela signifie-t-il que cette histoire de maltraitance est vraie ? Devlynn Maxwell a-t-il réellement subi des sévices durant son enfance ? Comment vit-il la chose ? A-t-il déjà levé la main sur votre fils ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous oser émettre une telle supposition ? Siffla Heero, dans une colère froide.

Pour ma part, j'étais incapable de réagir, choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment pouvaient-ils penser une telle chose ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire que je puisse un jour oser lever la main sur mon fils ?

Posant sur la jeune femme un regard flamboyant de haine à l'état pur, je déclare de ma voix la plus froide :

\- J'ai enduré des choses dont vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer l'existence durant les dix-huit premières années de ma vie... J'ai vécu des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre… Et après ça, vous avez le culot de me demander si j'ai pu, un jour, lever la main sur mon fils ? Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous ?

Sur ses mots, j'abandonne la journaliste derrière moi. Et sous le regard fier d'Heero et effrayé des journalistes qui s'éloignent sur mon passage, je fends la foule pour regagner notre voiture. Alors que je m'éloigne, je sens une main se refermer sur mon poignet. Reconnaissant le toucher d'Heero entre mille, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

Dans ses yeux brille une lueur de fierté et d'amour qui me réchauffe le cœur. Ma main toujours prisonnière de la sienne, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse furieusement, faisant fi des journalistes qui nous mitraillent sous leurs flashes. Sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne avant d'en quémander l'entrée avec une insistance teintée d'impatience. C'est sans me faire prier que je réponds à son baiser.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle, Heero me caresse tendrement le visage et déclare gravement :

\- Tu sais qu'ils n'en resteront pas là… Tu as confirmé ce qu'ils voulaient savoir… Attends-toi à être harcelé. Ils ne te lâcheront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils veulent…

\- Je sais… Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser sous-entendre une telle chose, 'Ro ! Je ne voulais pas que cela se sache… Mais je préfère ça plutôt que de laisser les gens croire que je pourrais un jour frapper Keita… Qu'ils essayent de détruire ma vie et ils découvriront que leur Shinigami sait aussi se mettre en colère…

A ces mots, un sourire mi satisfait mi amusé vient étirer les lèvres de mon mari. Il m'embrasse à nouveau avec plus de tendresse cette fois-ci. Et malgré le tournant que vient de prendre notre vie, je souris…

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce nouvel OS

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Je suis déjà en train de réfléchir pour une suite =)

J'ai créé un sondage sur mon blog afin de savoir si vous seriez éventuellement intéressé(e)s par une parution papier de mes histoires. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil, la page facebook de mon blog, ou ici (sans les espaces) bleuindigofanfic. / 2015/12/ 18/ sondage/

Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année


End file.
